


Bed of Blood

by FanGirl18



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia O'Connell is the daughter to a Claire witch and a priest. Unwanted by her mother she was raised by her father knowing only his love and that she was different from other witches. One mistake with Elijah Mikaelson and her life changes forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Amelia - Kaya Scoledario

One

A young woman stood over looking the street from her place in the attic her dark brown hair blowing from the light breeze and her blue eyes clouded with dark memories. She heard footsteps and turned to face a teenager who looked so much like her. The teen still held tears in her eyes traumatized from the past events. 

"I don't understand Amelia. Our mother was suppose to love us not try and kill us," she whispered horrified.

"I always knew her cruelty Davina but I never thought she would turn it on you," the woman spoke to her half sister softly. 

Amelia looked over at her little sister wishing she could take away her pain. The covens had always held such contempt for her because of her origins, some she did not know the full truth of as her father refused to tell her. Davina had always been protected from it though then the covens tried to sacrifice her sister and so she spoke up only they retaliated in a harsh way causing nothing but tragedy and pain. Amelia had a feeling that this would not be the last time tragedy struck this town or her family she just hoped she was wrong.

~Bed of Blood~

Kieran looked over the destruction caused by his nephew and could not find understanding in any of it. He had known that Alice was a cruel woman but he didn't think her this cruel until now. He heard soft footsteps and turned to face his daughter. She reminded him so much of his mother and her power was strong but he could not tell her yet. Her small frame wrapped around him and he flashed back to the day twenty three years ago that his life changed forever.

"What do you mean we have a daughter?" He asked Alice starring in shock at her.

"I mean that our one night caused this thing to be born. Now you can take her or I can leave her for dead," the witch spoke her voice cold. 

Kieran shook his head looking down at the baby and the moment he saw her soft blue eyes knew the witch spoke the truth. He took the child not knowing what he would do considering he had an oath to uphold but he could not abandon his child to death or the cruelty of her mother.

Kieran was proud of the woman that his daughter had grown into but wished she had the love of a mother. All Amelia had known from her mother, if could have called Alice Claire such, was contempt. Luckily for him his sister in law had taken over the mantle before her death and helped care for the child. He closed his eyes knowing very soon he would have to tell his daughter of what she truly was but he wanted to protect her so he chose to keep quiet for now.

~Bed of Blood~

Amelia stormed into the compound ignoring the vampires mostly because they knew she was a true ally and extremely powerful, heading straight towards the back of the bar. She threw open the door not caring of the old vampire that Marcel was talking to and glared at the king of the quarter.

"If it isn't the only witch I like and respect," Marcel greeted a smirk on his face.

"Do not smirk at me Marcel Gerard. I told you that Jane Ann was mine to deal with and you defied me," she yelled.

"Ames calm down," he tried a sigh escaping him.

Amelia huffed using her telekinesis to pin the vampire to the wall and sat in his chair looking the old one dead in the eyes. He was an attractive specimen with his brown eyes and brown hair but the surprising thing was discovering he was an original. She laughed releasing Marcel and smirking at him.

"An Original Marcel. I believe your exact words to me about them was they are to be respected yet it seems you have angered him. I must ask which one is he? Wait let me guess. He's not Klaus since the hybrid has blue eyes and a devilish smirk, he's not Rebekah leaving only Kol and Elijah. You hate Kol since he's worse than Klaus, your words my friend which means this is Elijah," she spoke smirking at the vampires.

Elijah found himself intrigued as he did not sense an ounce of hate coming from either of them towards each other. He saw the power in her eyes just as he saw that while she had known love she had know hatred. She reminded him of his brother Klaus a little which just made him remember he was hear to clean up Klaus' mess. 

"Your brother attacked my men, my friend," Marcel started.

"It was Thierry so he probably didn't think before pissing off an Original hybrid," Amelia interjected.

"While I understand your frustration maybe you can understand my brothers as well. He had come here seeking Jane Ann because he heard of witches conspiring against him. He only wanted a moment to question her but you killed her," he tried instead.

"He should consider himself lucky," the woman mumbled.

"Amelia here is my greatest ally and knows the most about the witches so I will leave you two to talk," Marcel said seeing an opportunity for payback.

Amelia glared at her friend and sighed when she saw his pleading look. She had known him since she was a child and he had been her greatest friend since protecting her when her father couldn't. She nodded her head and looked back to the old one seeing his curious gaze on her. She was drawn to him and she didn't understand it herself really. 

"I am curious as to how Marcel is friends with you when witchcraft is outlawed?" He asked her his voice soft but steady.

"Let's just say I'm not your typical witch and Marcel has been my friend since I was a child. I was outcast by my mother and loved by my father," she said standing and coming to stand in front of him.

"You are a clever woman not revealing everything," he spoke seeing the wisdom and trying to ignore his hunger for her.

"I think we both don't want to talk right now," she smirked at him.

Elijah didn't know who moved first and he knew that he would regret it later but he felt this intense connection to her like she was his and decided to care only for himself especially after losing Katerina once again. Her lips felt like home and the moment he entered her they both felt something unexplainable that would forever change their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Amelia listened as Marcel prattled on about Klaus and their issues but she was growing bored and angry. Her cousin was now a pawn thanks to the hybrid and Cami was like her sister in every way so she refused to let her cousin be hurt. It had been three months since the arrival of the hybrid and Elijah. She could still feel the heat of his hands. Lately she hadn't been feeling right and just yesterday it felt like someone had tried to attack her with magic only nothing happened. Amelia felt like she was going out of her mind but her father left unable to take the pain of what happened and so she only had her little sister and cousin to talk to.

"Ames are you listening?" Marcel asked drawing her attention.

"No sorry I'm not feeling well," she answered waving her hand for him to continue.

"She must be on her period," one vampire joked.

Amelia glared at him but once she started thinking about it everything made sense. She used her magic feeling around and was surprised when she found a life growing in her. She didn't think it possible because the only person she slept with has been an Original vampire but he was the only possible father and the witch realized her life had just changed forever.

~Bed of Blood~

Cami looked at her cousin waiting for her to speak concerned by the fear and anger in her eyes. She was patient knowing all the girl had been through and saw the tears start to form in her eyes as the brunette sat in the chair. The blonde frowned worried as she kneeled beside her and wrapped her arms around her cousin. 

"Hey just talk to me," she begged.

"Everything is just so screwed up you don't understand," Amelia cried clinging to the psych grad with all her strength. 

"Make me understand then," Cami ordered gently.

Cami gasped when the lamp floated in the air and she pulled back only to find that Amelia's eyes had changed to a violet color. Her cousin started speaking then and she tried to process everything she was told just as her head started to ache memories coming back to her long forgotten and then everything made sense once again. 

~Bed of Blood~

Amelia knew the danger to her life was very real and she refused to burden Davina so with no one else to go to she went to her old friend fearful that he would cause her harm. She overlooked the city the sun shining in her face as everything became more real now that Cami knew the truth. Footsteps sounded behind her and she could feel the aura knowing it was the king himself. 

"I remember when I first was in here and I felt so small compared to the rest of the world," Amelia told him softly.

"I can tell that something is going on Ames so just talk to me," Marcel begged coming to stand beside her.

"For years I wondered why my mother hated me and I never could figure out why. After I started hanging out with Davina much to her annoyance she became more hateful. No child should have that as a mother and when I was ten she threw me to rapid werewolves and left for me dead. It was the same night I met you," Amelia recalled both of them becoming lost in memories.

The ten year old witch curled up in a ball screaming as the wolves, all cursed to kill her, came towards her snarling. She shook her head wishing for her daddy but he probably didn't know she was missing since she had snuck out to see her baby sister. She cried closing her eyes remembering the way he would spin her around and call her princess wanting the fear to go away. Amelia felt claws swipe across her forearm and she screamed in pain but before the wolf could make another move it was thrown away from her. She looked up into the dark eyes of a vampire and the man's face changed as he kneeled on the ground in front of her.

"It's alright kid. No ones gonna hurt you again," he whispered softly.

Marcel was shocked at the cruelty of the witches and when the girl threw herself at him he could only wrap his arms around her and stand up. Kieran had come to him suspicious but the fact the girls own mother had done this was even more horrifying. 

"I remember that you surprised me by clinging to me for dear life," Marcel recalled a smile on his face, "And then you refused to leave me alone."

Marcel heard her sob and frowned worried as he took her in his arms once again. He could hear her begging for him not to hate her but it didn't make sense to him. He needed to figure out what was wrong with her because he made a promise and he always kept them. He pulled away still holding her by her arms and looked into fearful blue eyes. 

"Three months ago I slept with Elijah Mikaelson and now I'm pregnant. I don't know how or understand it and now the witches want me and I need you," she sobbed to him.

Marcel wanted to deny it but he knew that Amelia would never lie about something like this. He listened closely shocked when he heard the second heartbeat and sighed. He knew Klaus was planning something but he didn't know what. The more important thing right now was helping a girl he cared about dearly and that meant awakening a man who would more than likely kill him.

~Bed of Blood~

Davina couldn't believe what Marcel had told her but then she had felt her sisters fear and knew it to be true. She wanted to hate the Originals and kill hem but now everything had changed. She loved her sister more than life and this didn't change that. Amelia had been more of a mother to her than her own and the teen sighed scared not only for herself but for her sister as well. 

"Everything will be okay Ames. Forever and always," she whispered curling up on the bed with her older sister.

Davina closed her eyes praying that she would be right and that everything worked out. She knew the ga,e had changed now that Elijah would be awoken and Ames being pregnant but the only thing that mattered was they had each other. 

~Bed of Blood~

Elijah inhaled sharply and took in the surroundings noting the attic. His first course of action was taking care of his brother but before he could step out of the room he saw Marcel. He moved to the vampire quicker than the young one expected and held him against the wall. 

"Give me one good reason not to kill you Marcellus," he ordered.

"Maybe because you will want to hear what I have to tell you especially the part about how you slept with Amelia and got her pregnant," Marcel got out.

Elijah dropped him and was ready to tell him how it was impossible but then Marcel started speaking. It should be impossible but there was no other explanation for it all. He gave the young vampire a cold look and listened as he told him about Amelia's life and the events that had transpired many months ago. He growled knowing the witches had played him and now everything was changed because of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Amelia could feel the stares of the people on her but she ignored it. She kept Davina behind her because while the vampires respected her they knew nothing of her little sister. She pushed the teen out of the compound and sighed in relief as they headed to the church. She wished her father was here because this was not a conversation to be had over the phone. She saw the altar where her cousin slaughtered people and waved her sister away as she stepped closer to the attic. 

"Your cousin paid the price for your crimes," a voice said and she turned to face Agnus.

"The only crime I committed was being born and not following you around like a lost puppy," she growled her voice hard.

"Give me your sister and I might think about letting you and that child live," the elder ordered.

"If you want my little sister you have to get through me first and that's a little hard as was proven months ago dear," Amelia told her and her eyes turned violet as she deflected the spell Agnus started.

Amelia threw the witch back and she struggled from the floor. Her dark hair whipped behind her shoulder as wind gusted through the air and Agnus finally found her feet. The two glared at each other but she watched as Agnus moved her eyes to the balcony and she turned to see her sister standing there in fear. Amelia didn't get the chance to move because a hand ripped Agnus' heart right out of her body. 

"No one touches my family and gets away with it," Elijah said wiping his hand on a handkerchief. 

Amelia had no words as Davina ran down and threw herself into her arms. She held the teen close shocked and her blue eyes met brown ones. He seemed to wait patiently for her and then she saw Marcel out of the corner of her eye. She pushed her sister back and looked into the same eyes they shared.

"Go with Marcel now," she ordered.

"Ames," the teen started to argue.

"They want you dead and they don't care how it happens. Go with Marcel now," Amelia ordered pushing her little sister into said vampire's arms and watched as they ran from the church.

Amelia faced the father of her child and knew that he was aware. She opened her mouth to say something but had to catch herself as she started to feel light headed. She didn't understand and couldn't get anything out before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell into strong arms.

~Bed of Blood~

Elijah rubbed his head as he stood with his siblings in the compound. He had called them here after he made sure Amelia was safe and after telling them the truth they both denied it. He didn't expect any less but them yelling like children was not going to solve anything at all. He could admit to himself that this did not make sense but it was true.

"I know it is impossible sister but it happened," Elijah said running a hand over his face.

"I don't think she even knows how," Marcel spoke.

"How can a witch that powerful not know?" Klaus demanded.

"Don't you dare judge my sister not when you don't know her story," Davina yelled tears in her eyes.

"Great a sob story," the hybrid said rolling his eyes.

"It's not a sob story Klaus," Marcel said glaring, "Alice Claire had an affair with Kieran O'Connell and when she found out she was pregnant she tried to kill the child. The coven forced her to have it but instead of keeping her gave her to Kieran. For years she wondered why her mother hated her and thought she did something. One night when she was ten she went to see Davina who was three at the time and her mother kidnapped her. She placed her in the woods with werewolves she cursed to kill her. Kieran came to me asking for help because he knew she was missing and Alice had something to do with her. That little girl almost died until I killed all the wolves. She wrapped her arms around me and refused to let go. When she was old enough she refused to become a mother because she didn't want to be like hers. You know nothing Klaus." 

Marcel's words seemed to silence the room as they all processed the horror she had been through. Elijah still wondered why he was so drawn to her and was trying to process this whole situation. The door slammed open and Marcel sighed when he saw Kieran storm in looking all the worried and protective father.

"Would someone in this room like to tell me what is going on with my daughter?" He demanded to the room full of vampires.

"Kieran," Marcel started.

"I swear to god Marcel if a hair on her head is out of place vampire or not you are dead," Kieran growled lunging.

"She's fine," Davina whispered softly stepping in front of him. 

"What happened while I was away?" Kieran asked her.

"She slept with Elijah Mikaelson and somehow ended up pregnant," another voice spoke as Cami entered, "Now I suggest someone take me to my cousin or they won't like me."

Marcel cursed under his breath at finding out who she was but led the blonde and Kieran to Amelia. The witch lay on the bed curled up in a ball passed out and the two immediately went to her side. The vampire closed the door behind them and went downstairs to see Davina crying. He pulled her into his arms as they waited for Amelia to wake from her slumber.

~Bed of Blood~

Amelia looked around the church seeing what it once was and didn't understand what happened. She had been looking at Elijah one minute wondering how she had gotten pregnant and the next nothing. She sat down on the bench and look d at the unmarked altar that had been destroyed when her cousin had been cursed. So many things she didn't understand and the only good thing to come so far is that her mother was finally dead. 

"I never did like that woman," a voice said startling her.

Amelia turned to come face to face with her grandmother but she had been dead for twenty years. The woman smiled at her widely but it was not this that caught her attention but her violet eyes.

"My son wanted to protect you so he kept the truth hidden. The truth is that I am a Mage and any girl born of my line will also be a Mage. Your cousin Cami does not share the same grandmother sense your grandfather had two sons by two different women," she explained looking back at the cross.

"It wouldn't have changed anything," Amelia said surprised but it made sense.

"Maybe to you but he was afraid child. He loves you and the fact that Elijah Mikaelson is your mate will not change this but he also wanted to keep you from harm after everything you had been through. We don't have much time child so heed my warning. You and Elijah must band together to stop the darkness coming. When you are close to death on a bed of blood they will come," her grandmother warned.

Amelia put a hand on her stomach wanting to understand but she gasped as light surrounded her. She knew something was coming but it had to be bad for her own grandmother to warn her. She gasped awake to her room in the compound with her father beside her knowing they needed to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Amelia opened her eyes and waited to move as she took in her surroundings. Knowing she was a powerful mage was tragic enough but finding out Elijah was her mate and she was pregnant with his child just added onto all of that. It didn't help that she had to worry about Klaus' interest in Cami as well as Davina's safety. She stood whispering a silencing spell under her breath so she would not be heard. She needed time to process and deal with everything and there was only one place for her to go.

~Bed of Blood~

Marcel sighed rubbing a hand over his face as he listened to Klaus rant about Amelia. His sire did not seem to understand her past was tragic and she bad no mother so it was going to take a minute for her to process. Just as he was about to speak Davina beat him to it.

"Will you just stop?" she yelled shocking everyone into silence.

"You little," Klaus started but was interrupted.

"You know all I hear from you is how tragic your life was. Well you are not the only one that has been through hell. My sister was tortured by our mother for a crime she did not even commit. She had a father that loved her unconditionally but still she felt like she had done something wrong. She is afraid of what is happening to her and she is entitled to all the time she needs to deal. If you don't like it you know where the door is," Davina spat.

"I hate to interrupt the fight but we have a problem," Cami said running down the stairs.

"What is it?" Kieran asked standing.

"Amelia is missing."

~Bed of Blood~

Amelia looked at the grave feeling nothing but hatred for the woman it stood for. Her mother did not even deserve a visit from her but she needed to get this out even if it was to a grave.

"I always use to wonder what I did to make you hate me so much. As the years went by I finally after so long figured out that it was not me that did anything wrong but you. You are the one that cheated on your husband and had a child. I didn't deserve the torture you put me through and for so long I thought that because of how you treated me I could not be a good mother but I recently figured something out. I already am a better mother than you. I was the one that helped Davina with her homework every day and helped her back up when she fell.

I protected her for years from anyone that wanted to hurt her even you. It might not be much in the grand scheme of things but I will never be like you because I had a father that loves me with every fiber of his being and I am not alone."

Finished Amelia stood up and walked away from the grave. She stopped in front of the one other person she was there to see. His grave was covered in red spray paint. He was being blamed for something he did not choose. She ran a hand over his name wishing that she could have done something for him and remembered a day about a week before he died when he made her believe she was something more than what her mother created.

_Tears ran down her face wondering when it had all gone so wrong. She always knew that her mother hated her but never did she think she hated Davina. Amelia heard footsteps and looked up from the pew to see Sean walking over to her. He was her cousin but sometimes he felt like her brother and he always had the perfect thing to say much like his twin sister,Cami._

_"What is it that is making you cry so much?" he asked gently._

_"Its nothing," she tried to say but he wasn't buying it._

_"I don't believe that and something tells me it has to do with her," Sean spoke his voice going cold for a moment._

_"Same thing different day. It is just a prime example of why I do not want kids. I would probably screw them up," Amelia said with a sigh._

_"I wish you wouldn't do that. You would be a great mom because I know you and you had a great role model in Kieran. You cannot let that hateful woman make you think you are less than what you are. You are an amazing woman, smart and most of all you are an O'Connell. No parent is perfect, Kieran wasn't but you will be a good mother one day Amelia O'Connell. I have faith in you," he finished kissing her forehead and then leaving her alone to her thoughts._

"You always believed that I was strong and smart. You made me believe I could be better than what Alice Claire made me think I was. I failed to save you cousin but I will not fail in being a good mother," she promised the grave whispering a small prayer.

"He believed in you more than you believed in yourself," a familiar voice spoke.

"I know he did Dad," she whispered softly.

"What happened to him is not your fault and I know for a fact you will be a good mother Amelia," he told her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I hope so," Amelia said wishing she believed in herself half as much as everyone else did.

Her father wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him seeking comfort. He had always been there and she had been afraid that being pregnant with Elijah's child would change that but it seemed she was wrong because it didn't.

~Bed of Blood~

Cami rolled her eyes at Klaus seeing behind that broken mask he put up. He reminded her a lot of Amelia in the sense that they both had issues with abusive parents. She looked into his blue eyes and found herself drawn to him, something she could not explain. She was going to have to ask Amelia about it later on.

"You know you remind me of my cousin. You both put up masks hoping that everything will be play and no one can see past it. You aren't half as bad as you seem to make yourself out to be," she spoke boldly surprising him.

"You know nothing," he denied.

"Maybe it's time you open your heart and let someone else in," she advised walking away.

Klaus did not have anything to say as he watched to woman walk away. He had been intrigued by her from the beginning and felt drawn to her in a way he had not with Caroline. He had to figure out what he was feeling but he did not like being told what to do. He took a sip of his bourbon wondering when things had spun so out of control and what was going to change.


End file.
